


A Conversation

by hereforthegay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Additional Scene, F/F, Happy Pride, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, queers having feelings, screenplay format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthegay/pseuds/hereforthegay
Summary: Andrew’s about to be enjoying some late night toaster strudels when he finds Willow in the kitchen. Before they know it they’re talking to each other.Two gay characters being gay. Could have been a deleted scene, works within canon. Somewhere in season 7.





	A Conversation

INT. BUFFY'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

 

WILLOW sits, head in her hands, at the kitchen island. The oven light reads 02:43 AM. ANDREW slinks down the stairs before running into a chair and alerting Willow to his presence.

 

WILLOW

I thought I was alone.

 

ANDREW

I just came down for pop tarts, I swear. I’ll grab the box and go back upstairs. You won’t even notice I’m here.

 

(Off Willow’s look)

 

It’s just that the cinnamon flavored ones are really soothing and I couldn’t sleep.

 

WILLOW

Join the club.

 

ANDREW

Thanks.

 

ANDREW walks over to the pantry and pulls out the pop tarts. He puts two in the toaster, fiddling with the settings before looking back at WILLOW.

 

ANDREW (CONT.)

You weren’t really Warren, were you? I mean, you didn’t have his thoughts or his memories or his feelings? You were just you underneath his body, right?

 

WILLOW

Sort of. His anger and his actions started to take me over. But I wasn’t him.

 

ANDREW

Oh. Ok.

 

WILLOW

I’m sorry I killed him. I know you… I know you cared about him.

 

ANDREW

He was evil. We were evil. He killed your girlfriend. You’re not sorry.

 

WILLOW

He’s the man I killed. I’ll always be sorry.

 

ANDREW

I get that.

 

WILLOW

You never went on a murderous rampage tweaked on dark magicks, so you really don’t.

 

ANDREW

He told me things… I knew what we were doing was wrong, but he made me want to do them.

 

WILLOW

Oh! Andrew, that’s not wrong.

 

ANDREW

Not like that. Why does everyone think… I meant the evil. The plans to take over Sunnydale and kill Buffy evil.

 

WILLOW

I kinda did that too… it was just me though.

 

ANDREW

I remember. I thought you were going to kill me and Jonathan.

 

WILLOW

You weren’t alone in thinking that.

 

ANDREW

Somehow I ended up killing Jonathan. To be with him. Demigods, together. Just us and the corgis.

 

WILLOW

Oh boo-hoo, Andrew. You got duped by the ultimate ancient evil and killed your best friend in the hopes of resurrecting your boyfriend. Who hasn’t heard that story?

 

ANDREW

He wasn’t my boyfriend!

 

WILLOW

Hello?! I had his memories, I know he wasn’t. Figures that would be what you paid attention to.

 

ANDREW

You said you didn’t have his memories!

 

WILLOW

Never said that.

 

ANDREW

Well, you didn’t tell me you did. Even when I asked.

 

WILLOW

Sorry. I was trying-

 

ANDREW

To lie to me?

 

WILLOW

To spare you. Andrew…

 

ANDREW

He didn’t love me.

 

WILLOW

I don’t know. I don’t know that he actually loved anyone.

 

Beat.

 

WILLOW (CONT.)

He was fond of you, I think.

He seemed to believe you had feelings for him. He liked that.

 

ANDREW

I didn’t have feelings for him. I just wanted to hang out with him all the time, be his best friend and set up action figures with him in our lair forever.

 

WILLOW

(light sarcasm)

Sure. That’s not what boyfriends do.

 

ANDREW

What does it matter? He’s dead! You killed him! He never loved me! And you just want to feel like you’re not guilty, but you are!

 

WILLOW

Andrew…

 

The toaster oven pops. WILLOW and ANDREW look at it.

 

ANDREW

My pop tarts popped.

 

ANDREW goes and takes the pop tarts out of the oven. He burns his fingers. He starts walking out of the kitchen, past WILLOW.

 

WILLOW

Look, I’m not trying to be your friend. You’re our hostage, or something like that. I just wanted you to know that you won’t get any judgment from me.

 

ANDREW

Okay.

 

WILLOW

About anything.

 

ANDREW

Okay. I’m gonna eat my cinnamon pop tarts now and if that doesn’t work, it usually works but if it doesn’t work, I’ll be down here for some warm milk with a little vanilla. That should work.

 

WILLOW

Okay.

ANDREW walks out of the kitchen. WILLOW remains seated at the island. She puts her head back in her hands.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> not quite screenplay format, but as close as ao3 formatting could get. I was always disappointed season 7 never had a conversation like this. andrew and his queerness was always treated as such a joke, and willow was too focused on kennedy to think. anyway, thank you for reading! please leave kudos or a comment if you're so inclined.


End file.
